glassballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unaired Pilot (Cland Ann)
The Unaired Pilot is the 30-minute original version of the pilot episode of Cland Ann that was created on May 24, 2001, with about six minutes of extra footage. It is included on the Seasons 1 & 2 DVD release of the show. Plot Coming soon! Extra Scenes The Unaired Pilot had a few more scenes than the aired version, including: *A scene in the lunch room at Human Jail Enterprises. *A scene showing Jerm LaShade. *A scene showing King Silo Wilo drinking milk; with the milk carton saying "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?" with a picture of Cland. *A scene showing an angry mob of silos surrounding Cland's house. *At the end of the episode; Silo kidnaps Cland once again but fails, Cland hugs Japper and Jacqueline appears again. Differences between the original and final versions "The Unaired Pilot" most notably features scenes absent from the aired version. It also features some aesthetic differences: *The episode was traditionally inked and painted; for the episodes after it would be animated via digital ink and paint. *The episode was originally 30 minutes long, thus making it longer than the aired version (which was 22 minutes). *The opening intro is different and shorter. *The theme song is different. *The Cland Ann logo is different. *Pamela Hayden, Jess Harnell, Hynden Walch, Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker did not voice any of the characters. *Cland's hair is longer, as seen in this image. *Japper's hair is shorter. *The music is entirely composed by Stewart Copeland without Mark Mothersbaugh. The episode also has scenes that do not appear in the aired version: *When Cland and Japper first met together, Cland mentions that he used to work as a janitor at Human Jail Enterprises and was very clumsy and unsure at his work. *Instead of Cland talking to himself that Japper is missing before he sees him making breakfast for him like he did in the final version, he asked his mom where he is, as she points to Japper who is seen making breakfast for him. *Cland wears underwear featuring Geo Guy, Rico and Eis from Geo G's other cartoon Geo TV on it. *Japper does not break the fourth wall. *There is a scene where Cland and Japper visit the abandoned only known Cremos school. However, the abandoned school did not appear in the aired version and does not make its debut until the season 2 episode "Chitty Chitty Cland Cland". * In the closing logos after the end credits, the 1995 20th Century Fox Television logo is shown instead of the one you see in the final version and in the other episodes. Also, the fanfare is shorter. Geo TV used that 1995 logo from 1998 to 2009. Trivia *Michael Wildshill's first name is misspelled in the credits three times, as "Micheal", "Michal" and "Michae". This could possibly be a small error that the creators forgot to fix. *Dila Rollad's voice is different than in the aired pilot. This is likely because Pamela Hayden and Hynden Walch did not voice any of the female characters in "The Unaired Pilot". All of them were instead voiced by Tress MacNeille. *Jerm LaShade's hair is colored blue instead of purple. Additionally, he does not appear in the aired pilot; in fact, he did not appear until his debut in "Good Chill Hunting". *This episode was colored traditionally through cel animation instead of animated with digital ink and paint. This was changed because the creators did not want Cland Ann to be confused with Geo TV, which was colored traditionally through cel animation until the season 4 episode "KTV (King Television)" (which was the first Geo TV episode to be animated with digital ink and paint). *This version of the pilot was outsourced to Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines, instead of Saerom Animation in Korea. Ironically, Fil-Cartoons only animated two other episodes ("Japper's Delight" and "Good Chill Hunting"). Category:Cland Ann episodes Category:Cland Ann